


The (Infamous) Joule Fic

by colonelchloe



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Bounty Hunter, Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colonelchloe/pseuds/colonelchloe
Summary: This was a fic I wrote back in March when I was in my Joule phase but it's pretty iconic (due to matters unmentioned in the fic itself) so I'm putting it here.





	The (Infamous) Joule Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fic I wrote back in March when I was in my Joule phase but it's pretty iconic (due to matters unmentioned in the fic itself) so I'm putting it here.

James Prescott Joule. Famous scientist and one of three bounty hunters for Z3's cause. Currently on a mission to kill Chloe Garrett. Z3 noted that she was the youngest and only living fan of the Super Science Friends and she was to be eliminated before she spread knowledge of them. 

She lived on the third floor of her house. Knowing he'd have no other way of reaching her, he used his electricity cannon as an advantage and shot a beam under him, boosting him up in the right direction. 

Chloe saw the flash of bright light out of the corner of her eye and rushed to the window. They both locked eyes with each each other. Joule knew her target was the youngest, but he didn't think he would be able to go through with his mission.  
He flew closer to the window and lightly tapped on it with his free claw hand. Chloe, not thinking about any harm he could do, opened up the window and let him in, closing it again after he squeezed his metal body into the room. 

Joule looked around her room, seeing all her drawings on her wall and her stuffed animals. He saw her hastily made bed and awestruck look she was currently giving him. He began rethinking his mission.

Something about that look she gave him set something off in his mind. Something that would inconvenience any bounty hunter. Chloe then shook herself out of her trance. "Ah! I'm sorry. Wh-why are you here?" 

Joule came up with something as quickly as he could, not putting any serious thought into it. "I'm here to be your friend." Chloe gasped. "Oh! Oh! I've been waiting for this for years now! Go sit down at the table outside, I'll fetch us some sweet tea! Wait, can you drink?" 

He chuckled. "No, I can't. I'll go take a seat, though." Joule said, letting the girl lead him outside her room to a table. "Oh! I have an idea!" Chloe exclaimed, leaving Joule alone at the table to his own devices. He thought of how he could kill this girl and complete his mission. He tried his hardest not to get attached to her but saw her too innocent to kill her immediately.  
A few minutes later, Chloe came back with two small porcelain plates. She set one by where she was sitting and sat one in front of Joule. On Joule's plate lay three AA batteries. "I felt bad since you couldn't eat, but you're a robot so I assumed these would be of some use to you." 

Chloe then smiled at him and sat down in her seat, and began eating the cookie dough that she got on her plate for herself. Joule felt heart warmed at this act of kindness. He opened the compartment door on his hollow torso and set the batteries inside one by one, as if he were "eating" them.

It didn't take them long to both finish. "Say, what was the point of that?" Joule asked. "Well," Chloe began, getting up to collect their plates. "Since you're my friend, I was gonna start this friendship with a tea party but then I realized that you're a robot, so I just made the best of it." 

They both went back to Chloe's room, where she put the plates away and lay down on the left side of the bed. "What now, buddy?" She asked him. He plopped himself on the open, right side of the bed. "Well, what's your name?" Joule asked a question he already knew the answer to.  
"Chloe! What about you?" "Joule." Chloe sat up and looked at him. "Joule? As in James Prescott Joule?" She inched herself closer to him. "Yeah. Look who's been paying attention to scientists." Joule playfully rubbed her head. 

"Ahh, that's sooo cool!" Chloe exclaimed, somehow finding comfort in nuzzling up to his hard, metal body. Joule noticed and wrapped his arm around her. He hadn't felt like this since he was human. This was one of those moments he wished he could feel again. 

"Y'know Joule, I've been waiting for a friend like you for a really long time." Chloe said, her head buried in blankets, under his mechanical arm. "You don't realize how immensely thankful I am that you stumbled upon me today." 

She sat up and looked at her analog clock. It was 10 pm. "Sit up, Joule." Chloe requested, and he obliged. She took the blankets from under them and lay them over the both of them. She pushed lightly on him so he could lay back down.

Then Chloe placed a pillow behind her for comfort reasons. "Goodnight, Joule." She said softly, kissing his dome and went back to nuzzling onto him. Joule blushed lightly and wrapped his arm around him and pat her softly on the back. "Goodnight, Chloe."


End file.
